The End of My Happiness
by NanaTad123
Summary: When 2 lovers finally realize their love for eachother, everything ends in a big traditonal japanese tragic ending..... ;


-=+=-__.:~Yaoi doesn't get better~:.__-=+=- Chapter One

I walked into an alley. I didn't really think it was a good idea but it was the fastest way home and I was already an hour late. I glanced at my wristwatch. 2:30. Dammit!!! I started running and I stopped. What was that sound? Footsteps?

I tried walking slower to see if it was just my footsteps. No. I sped up. The footsteps sped up. I started running. The footsteps ran. I yelped as I felt a hand curl around my shoulder. I leaped back. "Mitsu? I opened my eyes and saw it was Wata, my best est friend since middle school. I relaxed my shoulders and gave a big sigh of relief.

"So what are you doing here?" My eyes pondered quickly to see why Wata was here. "Oh....." He pulled out what lookd like a notebook. "You left this on your desk at school." He gave a gentlemanly smile and I blushed red. He always did that. Wata was always kind to me. And I was kind of jealous about it. He was always happy, proud, and yelled out all he wanted to say. I was always shy, couldn't say anything. I felt my eyes tear up and I tried to hide it.

"Mitsu?!" His eyes turned from kind to concerned and I looked away in embarrassment "What's wrong? Was it something I did? What's wrong? Please. Tell me." Only concerned about me. He ditched a date for him to see me at a writing competition. I didn't even win anything. "Mitsu...." He came all the way here? Tailing me.... just to give me a stupid old notebook?

"You're..." I started with hicks and startles of breathing "Why....- why are you so..so kind to.... to me?" I looked up to see the expression on Wata's face. Surprise was all across his face. "What?" I looked down in shame and saw that the notebook was my diary. Oh shit! No! Did you look in Wata!? No! You'll think I'm a creep. I like you! No! "Did you look in?" I asked clearly.

He peered down at the notebook and smirked a little. No, you looked. "Yes. Only the last few pages." Oh god. I knew those pages like the back of my hand. The most important pages in the whole book. Told what I thought about Wata, what I liked about him, what he liked, why he always looked good, why everything. I was about to die. "Your a really good writer." He complimented my shitty writing?

I finally got the courage to cry full-out. I felt tears running down my neck. "Why?! I'm a guy! I shouldn't like you! It's disgusting! I feel like crap...."

Wata took my wrists and rested his head on my shoulder. "Mitsu, let me tell you something...." Wata's breathe tickled my neck and I shivered all over. "I used to hate myself for liking you......" I stopped whatever my body was doing and looked sideways at where Wata's head lay. You like me? Why? I'm dumb! I'm not attractive! I'm-

"You were always so cute when you were around. Always shy and you always came for help from me." Cute? I did? Always asked for help? "You always tried your hardest to try to keep my spirits up." When? What? "You were always there."

Wata took his head up , released one of his hands and put it on a redden cheek. "I felt so guilty but now that I know you like me, I don't feel guilty about saying this." Wata closed his eyes slightly and came down and our lips touched. A soft carresing touch, almost tickled me. It felt so soft. It was a miracle for split-second. I didn't try to push away. I didn't yell. I was kissing back and I felt happy. For once in my life, I felt happy. At last.

-=+=-__.:~Yaoi doesn't get better~:.__-=+=- Chapter Two

Wata finally let loose the bond between our lips and I was left light-headed. Realizing what he had done, he blushed so hard that his face looked like a beet. I never saw him like that! He looked away and put his hand over his mouth. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Mitsu..." his concern came back to his eyes,"Did I embarrass you?" I looked at him with wishful eyes and responded with another kiss. This one was big and our mouths interlocked after a few seconds.

"Mmm..." I felt a wet tongue slithering into my mouth as mine entangled into it. Wata's big arms wrapped me in a big hug of warmth and I felt myself getting hard. Wata felt it against his leg and he pressed hard against it, moving his leg up and down. Our mouths were separated and Wata started to take his shirt off. "Mitsu.... I love you...." I started to unbutton my shirt. "I do too."

Our naked torsos met and I was impaled with a sensual joy that was hidden away for so long that I was drowning in it. Wata's lips trailed down my collarbone and around to the side of neck. A little tickle on my neck made me clutch hard around Wata's waist. A nibble around my ear gave me major shivers and I was being sent into heaven.

Wata's pants seemed to magically disappear and mine as well. Our naked bodies met and my body was flat on the ground. Wata felt my cock as he slowly stroked it and I felt around for his and did the same. Our moans and groans filled the air around us and my lust for him grew.

Wata was down to my chest and slowly found a pink hard nipple and began sucking on it. "Ah!" My eyes grew big and jolted my head back as my fragile body was being invaded by a big strong one. Wata's lips were wrapping around my nipple and I groaned by every breathe he took. Big licks of saliva were being done on it and finally, h came down to my length.

Wata slowly licked my cock as I opened my legs wide and felt warmth enclosing it. "Ahh... Wata.. No..." Sweat came pouring down my forehead and my cock was having tiny erections as Watas mouth came in and out, in and out.... I clutched to his arms and gripped hardly as the cum came pouring out and Wata's joyful.

Our two sweaty bodies were interlocked when Wata finally stuck his cock in my ass and I gave out a big scream. It hurt like a bitch. But the hurt became joy as Wata was going in and out of me. Our lips came together and I wrapped my legs around Wata's large body.

Watas hand reached for my cock and began squeezing it. My eyes closed hard and I held my hands against the wall of the alley. I felt the orgasmic feel brew up inside me. I tried to hold it in but the boldness of Wata's cock gave me no choice. I felt the wetness come inside me as Wata gave out a loud cry and I panting for air and feeling my cock give in too. I felt the cum go out and onto the cold stone floor of the alley.

Our panting breathes gave me the power to go up to Wata's cock and slowly lick his cock. I heard him moan from the shivers and I felt my body move faster licking, sucking, and nibbling at the cock. I put my mouth around it and started to bob my head as Wata grabbed my hair and tugged at my head to go faster...... slower....... harder......

I felt the cock dwell with cum and I quickly pulled my mouth away and the spurts of cum came pouring down around my mouth. I breathed hard and Wata breathed hard as we hugged each other in a big grizzly bear mbrace and we kissed a big iss, sharing our love for eachother for the last time.

-=+=-__.:~Yaoi doesn't get better~:.__-=+=- Chapter 3

I went up to Wata's tombstone and my eyes were too sore from crying before for me to cry again. He was dead? Why was he dead? That special moment was only yesterday..... Why?

After our sex round, we both went home and said not a word to our family. I went to my room and took out a sketch book. I was inspired. I wanted to draw Wata. Show him tomorrow. He would be overjoyed. We would kiss and hug again.

The next morning, I go to school very ecstatic that he would see my picture. He would b happy. I would be happy. And we'd all live happily ever after. But I look in the almost empty classroom to see that Wata isn't there. I try to look for his desk but the name tags were almost eligible. Tsuki........ Miku....... Rin......... Wata! I look at the top of the desk. I almost had a heart attack. Oh my god. I couldn't believe it.

A vase of flowers had been placed on his desk (When someone passes away in Japan, they put flowers on his/her desk). I was devastated. My heart sank and as if no one saw me, I fell to the floor and cried. We were so happy, we told each other of how much love was in our hearts. We weren't going to be together forever. I haven't even been able to love anyone and you were there for me. How could you disappear? Why didn't take me with you? Why......

The world was dark. I couldn't concentrate. My head was blank and only Wata was on my mind. I wanted to feel his hair in my hands, his head in my arms, I want him.

I went home and went to the alley. I looked at the ground. We were here. I found a n old pipe and began writing. 'In memory of Wata and Mitsu'. God, this is dumb. I kept saying that but I just wrote it all out. When leaving, I saw an empty beer bottle, the shards varying from big to small. I picked up a shard and left.

I trotted into my room and plopped my head down. The weight of my sorrow was weighing my heart down into the depths of hell. I couldn't take it anymore. I took out the shard out of my pocket. No more good in the world. I need hope. I'm sorry world. I put the shard to my wrist and that's all I remember.

THE END


End file.
